How to love a dragon
by sekseyf
Summary: Good old fashioned oneshot. Noticed there was a lack thereof so the keyboard got a dusting and this happened. Classic night between two lovers, the dragon Toothless and his human Hiccup. Rated M for M/M interspecies smut. Might add more at a later date.


Moonlight cast an eerie glow over the viking village of Berk. The skeletons of the once flourishing deciduous trees swayed in the cold autumn wind. It was that time of year where the brisk night air stung while inhaling, and layered clothing was necessary.

From an overhead view a faint glow could be spotted around the few residencies with its inhabitants still awake, most having turned in hours prior. Smoke drifted up from most, if not all, chimneys filling the air with a sour tang.

Hiccup was indifferent towards this time of year. The steady decline into winter meant that his normal duties of training dragons and protecting Berk got put on hold to help his father with preparing the village for the first snowfall. Overall it was an easier task to carry out and Hiccup didn't mind the reprieve from his normal duties. Unfortunately today's task of herding the straggling livestock took more effort and planning then he had anticipated. The ordeal ran quite late into the night and the teen Viking wanted nothing more than to curl up under his blankets and have a restful sleep.

Hiccup spotted his destination, and with a subtle angle change to his leg, began to descend.

"Oh, it's good to be home". The dragon between his legs grumbled and flared its wings, compensating for the change in vector. Landing silently on rooftops was a practiced skill the two had mastered many moons ago, and without a second thought they disappeared into the houses loft, Hiccup closing the makeshift hatch behind them.

Warmth radiated up from the fire beneath the floorboards carrying the scent of spit-roasted chicken. After a moment the Viking teen began to regain feeling in his extremities. Clumsily, he took off his outerwear, draping the overcoat and thick pants over the railing as he started downstairs. With a simple hand gesture the dragon followed behind.

The two made quick work of the leftovers Stoic had left on the counter, each bite diminishing the weariness felt earlier. Hiccup drained his cup of mead, glancing over at his dragon companion. Toothless looked up from his meal and flicked his forked tongue into the open space between their faces, causing the viking teen to smile. Hiccup's eyes were half lidded with contentment and drowsiness, his mind drifting through thoughts and memories. He slowly raised his hand and brought it over to the Night Fury's perked left ear. Hiccup cocked a half smile and delicately traced a line between the black scales down to the bottom of the dragons maw. Toothless raised himself onto his paws letting out a low rumble as he shuffled closer welcoming the touch.

The viking teen felt his trousers become a bit tighter. He inhaled Toothless' subtle aroma and smiled, the slight contact flaring subdued fantasies and suppressed feelings. For as long as he'd known Toothless every nudge, growl, lick, and smile would send sparks down his spine. Oftentimes Hiccup would toss and turn throughout the night, unable to sate his most primal hunger. Inevitably he would peek from under his covers at the sleeping black mass at the foot of his bed, and consider his urges. Would Toothless know the motive behind his less than ethical idea? Would he be open to trying something completely unheard of thus far? Does a dragon even have an emotional capacity to pick up desires and wants? Questions like this smashed Hiccups fantasies into pieces that he would ultimately pick up and begin reassembling only to ask himself at a later time. However, Hiccup figured this evening was just as good as any to push boundaries and exit comfort zones.

Toothless' gaze was drawn to meet his rider's, and he found himself lost in the small pools of green. He almost didn't notice the vikings face inching towards his own until Hiccup hesitantly pressed his lips onto the crest of his scaled nose. After a brief moment Hiccup withdrew, his cheeks flushing a rosy red as his face contorted into a sad look of regret. Sure, he had embraced his dragon in times of combat victory, or after a particularly successful day in training, but never had he displayed such a delicate, loving gesture.

"Toothless I don't know what came over me, I.." Toothless wasted no time closing the small space between his mouth and Hiccup's. The dragon pressed into the embrace opening his maw slightly to allow the tips of his tongue out to brush along Hiccup's now grinning lips. The teen Viking's wildest fantasy was playing out before his eyes.

Hiccup broke the contact smiling and gave his dragon a pat under the maw. "I think it's time for bed, bud." He slowly turned and started towards the stairs, the Night Fury nudging him in the back playfully as they padded softly up into the loft.

Upon entering the room Toothless lunged, landing silently, and sprawled on his rock pedestal. He looked to Hiccup and back at the open space adjacent to his belly, his brow ridges pursed in and his expression pleading for company. Hiccup grinned, removed his shirt and started walking over. He paused for a moment to look over Toothless' streamlined body. Hiccup couldn't think of another being alive that he wanted more than his faithful companion. Toothless was everything to him, his whole world, and he wanted to show just how much he appreciated everything the dragon had done for him. Hiccup slunk down onto the warm stony surface, a soft blush on his cheeks.

Toothless nudged the viking's cheek prompting Hiccup to arc his gaze from the roof to the dragons enticing chartreuse eyes. Hiccup rolled his body onto its side, propping his head up with an arm. He tentatively placed his free hand between the dragons forelegs and began to softly run it over the scaly flesh. He drew a breath filled with Toothless' earthy musk and shivered.

Hiccups arousal was now quite evident. If Toothless didn't see the bulge in the vikings trousers, he could surely smell Hiccups pheromones wafting into his nostrils with each inhale. The dragon let out a soft hum in response to the contact and blinked slowly while the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile. Toothless inched his scaly head forward and brought Hiccup into another makeshift kiss. The viking teen pushed his tongue forward, a new yet oddly familiar taste entering his mouth. The pleasantness of it surprised him and only added to his excitement.

Hiccup gasped when he felt a paw pushing his rubbing hand lower, but complied without restraint. The coarse and spread out scales began to transition into a finer and denser collection as Hiccup's hand moved south to a particularly sensitive spot between Toothless' hind legs. The dragon broke the kiss as ge shuddered and jerked his hips backward, recoiling from the delicate touch. Toothless let out a whimper and untensed, easing back into Hiccup's caress.

The Viking's digits ran over a horizontal slit in the fine scales. He uncertainly pressed a forefinger into the moist opening, causing Toothless to exhale sharply. Hiccup felt the oozing head of his dragon's member and swirled his fingertip over it, coaxing the phallus out of its protective sheath. Hiccup removed his hand from the sensitive area and brought it up to his face, sniffing the pungent dragon musk. He felt a gush of pre dollop on the tip of his own cock before rolling down the shaft. The viking slowly put the finger in his mouth, letting out a soft moan and swirled his tongue over it to savor the earthy tang. Toothless clearly enjoyed the show, for his erection quickly pumped up to full mast and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted lightly. The dragon rolled onto his back presenting his underbelly and sensitive bits to his human lover. Toothless' cock itself was fleshy pink, transitioning into a light then dark blue near its root. It's head had ridges around the crown and the base tapered out sharply.

Hiccup eyed his prize, the majority of his remaining mental faculties focused on not drooling. He sat up on the edge of the rock bed and slid the constricting trousers off.

Discarding the last garment of clothing, Hiccup turned and laid parallel to Toothless, resting his head on the scaly neck and draping an arm over the dragon's shoulders. The Viking's cheeks were flushed and he avoided eye contact, feeling quite exposed and embarrassed.

Toothless used a paw to push Hiccup's head up to his own, engaging the Viking in a passionate kiss and assuring that there was nothing to feel flustered about. That was all the backing Hiccup needed. He broke the kiss and looked down at the dribbling dragon member. Hiccup brought his hand up to mouth level and gave it a lick across the palm. He stretched out his arm and grasped the slick dragon tool. Barely able to clasp his fingers around it, and gave it a slow but deliberate stroke. Toothless squirmed under the contact and gave his hips a thrust coaxing the viking to continue. Hiccup inhaled a breath of dragon musk and shivered, maintaining the slow pumping rhythm. Using his free hand Hiccup grasped his own cock and began to stroke it, his foreskin rolling over the damp head with a practiced motion.

The Night Fury let out a grunt as his cock flexed, loosing another spurt of pre. Hiccup paused his motions on the dragon phallus to run a finger over the tip, gathering the sweet nectar. He brought the digit into his mouth, swirling the flavor and thoroughly enjoying the taste of his lover. Toothless tensed briefly before shoving his paws under Hiccup's armpits, lifting him into the air, spinning the viking teen 180 degrees, and placing the viking teen on his smooth underbelly.

Hiccup found himself face to face with the tormentor of his fantasies. He wasted no time, grasping the dragon meat and running his tongue along the underside of the ridged head. The Night Fury placed his forepaws on either of Hiccup's hips, digging his claws in but not breaking the skin. Toothless inched his scaly head forward closing his eyes and extending his tongue. Hiccup felt the warm, moist appendage encompass his shaft, one tip on either side, and arched his back when the tongue trailed up over his sac and towards his flexing taint.. Hiccup gave a sharp inhale before he used his tongue to draw the dragon meat into his gaping mouth. The viking slid down half way before the urge to pull back came, so he repeated this shallow motion and with each pass he was able to down just a little more of the dragon's impressive span. Hiccup slurped and sucked, tasting all the dragon had to offer.

Toothless took Hiccup into his own maw and began to suckle on the full length, running his forked tongue over and around the glans. Hiccup exhaled a moan and shivered, more pre escaping his tip only to be lapped up eagerly by Toothless. His senses assaulted him: an impending orgasm was near. The taste of his dragon lover on his lips, the pungent musk permeating the air around him, the grunts and moans heard in the room, the feel of his member inside one of the best places it had ever been and the sight of Toothless' cock disappearing and reappearing within his mouth... it was incredible.

Hiccup let the phallus pop out of his oral cavity and turned back to Toothless. "Hey bud, I'm getting close, lets switch this up." The Night Fury nodded and pulled back.

The Viking teen rolled off Toothless' underbelly and scootched towards the dragons rear. He swung a leg over the swishing tail and while kneeling there spotted his mark. Right at the base of the flailing appendage was a patch of flesh where the black scales trailed off and began to turn pink. Hiccup looked up at Toothless and blushed. Toothless flicked his tongue into the air and nodded, prompting the Viking to proceed.

Hiccup grasped his dripping tool and planted the head onto the flexing pucker rubbing it a circular motion. He gave a push forward, the opening providing little restraint. Toothless let out an erotic groan as Hiccup sunk himself into the fiery hot dragon hole, Toothless' insides gripped and rippled around the human cock and eliciting soft whines and moans. Hiccup's sac brushed along the base of Toothless' tail as he hilted, the sensation adding to the pleasure. He paused a moment before withdrawing slowly, every inch feeling better than the last until only his tip was still inside, then he drove into his dragon lover with a passionate force. Toothless yelped, his cock oozing a new dollop of pre that shortly joined its predecessors in streaming down his shaft. Hiccup began pumping at a slow but steady tempo, pulling out save for his tip then thrusting in until he bottomed out.

The Night Fury began panting, his face contorted in a look of pure bliss as his walls writhed and massaged around his human lover. Hiccup reached forward and grasped Toothless' dripping cock. Using the saliva and pre as a lubricant he began to rub the head with his palm. Toothless began to thrust his hips upward, his body and tail thrashing side to side. If anything was a telltale sign to being close to the point of no return this was it. Hiccup increased the pace of his rear end onslaught, his thrusts becoming less in tune and more erratic as he moaned and gasped each time he reentered the dragon's passage. He switched up his hand movements and began to stroke the entirety of the dragon cock.

Hiccup could feel the familiar tingling at the base of his spine. He stopped his rampant thrusting and pulled out with a squelch, crawling sideways over Toothless' tail. Toothless looked up and whined at the sudden absence felt within him. The Viking released his grasp on the dragon meat, grabbed a scaled footpaw, and gave it a tug to the side. Toothless took the prompt and rolled over onto all fours giving his body a small shake.

The dragon raised his tail and flicked it to the side, giving the teen Viking full access of his most sensitive bits. Hiccup placed a hand on toothless' scaly rump and shuffled forward, leaning over Toothless' hindquarters plunging his cock back into it's smothering embrace. The Night Fury rolled his weight and unfurled his powerful black wings letting out a jagged roar as he pushed back against the Vikings hips. Reaching behind a quivering leg, Hiccup regrasped the dripping dragon meat. The Viking resumed his rolling hip motion, each thrust making an invigorating slapping sound as his round sac collided against toothless' perineum. Hiccup took a deep breath, tasting the rutting musk in the air. He couldn't think of anything that smelled better, the scent flooding his senses and intoxicating his mind.

Toothless' vocalizations were increasing every second. Hiccup began hilting every thrust, aiming for the dragon's most sensitive spot. Judging by the way toothless was writhing under him, Hiccup guessed that he had found it. All while he jacked the pulsating dragon cock under them.

The Night Fury closed his eyes and arched his back upward, straightening his wings and tail outright. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a deafening roar, his anal muscles clamping down on the sensitive Viking member. The dragon ground himself backwards against the intrusion to his nether as his orgasm commenced. Hiccup felt his lovers seed splash over his hand and down onto the rock bed, rope after rope painting the dragons underside and drizzling down the bottom of the still shooting cock.

The Viking rode out Toothless' orgasm before stopping his thrusts momentarily to pull out completely. He released the dripping dragon meat, sliding his fingers up the length to coax out the remnants of toothless' massive load. He collected the love juice in a cupped hand and slathered it over his rock hard cock, then moved his hand to toothless' taint. The Viking pressed his palm against the flexing pucker and rubbed the semen around, a strand of the gooey stuff connecting his member to the dragon's pucker. Hiccup was shaking with excitement for what was to come next. He slowly pushed his cock back into toothless' stretched hole, the added lube making the experience even more messy and pleasurable.

Toothless turned his head to make eye contact with his human lover. Hiccup stared lovingly into the chartreuse orbs and smiled. Toothless let out a purr and pushed back into hiccups pelvis, driving the human cock as deep as physically possible. Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a long moan.

The Viking grabbed the base of the dragons tail with one hand, swinging the heavy appendage over his shoulder, as he placed the other on a scaly hip bone. Hiccup resumed ploughing toothless' rump, throwing in all the passion and love he felt for the scaly beast. This was his dragon, his toothless, and this was everything he ever wanted.

Hiccup felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine to the tips of his toes and back, then abruptly stop midway. His Viking sac pressed up into his body and Hiccup began the orgasm of a lifetime. He cried out as jizz spurted out of his tip, hilting himself as deep as he could in his dragon lover. Hiccup toes curled as he decorated toothless' bowels with pump after pump of his viscous love juice. Toothless wriggled his hips milking out every drop while pushing back into hiccup. After a moment of post-orgasm panting, Hiccup released his grip on toothless tail and slowly removed himself from the dragon taint, a torrent of cum following the head of his cock. It oozed down Toothless' perineum and dribbled onto the rock, mixing with the dragon juices already present.

Toothless folded his wings, pressing them tight against his frame. The Night Fury flopped down onto the rock, his cock swaying while receding back into its sheath, and nodded his head. Hiccup crawled over to the dragon and laid down beside the black reptile. Toothless planted a kiss on Hiccup's lips then rolled the Viking over. The Night Fury wrapped his fore and hind paws around the small human frame and began nuzzling into the hairless neck. The dragon planted small nips and licks while he held his human tight.

Hiccup was more tired than he could ever remember being. The hard surface he was on seemed irrelevant, the comfort of his lover's embrace drowning out everything else. Hiccup knew how deep his feelings went toward Toothless, and if this evening said anything it was that the feeling was mutual.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup whispered as he drifted off into the land of dreams. Toothless pressed his hips into Hiccup's rear and gave a small lick on his neck.

Hiccup's last waking thought was of his dragon and what tomorrow would bring.

3137 words, 7 hours, first edit. (3179 words 1 hour final edit)


End file.
